It Takes a Team
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: SYOC: closed. It's been five years, and the new Principle, Cooper Anderson (yes, Blaine's brother) is trying to end the bullying all together. Meanwhile, Finn and Puck, are trying to win States. Bree, is the new Cheerios coach, and Rory is head of New Directions. Can Rory get a team of Gleeks together, and win, as Mr. Schuester had done? Friendship/Romance/Drama Rated T.
1. Intro

It Takes a Team

A Glee Fan-Fiction SYOC – Prologue

Okay. First things first. Before any of my readers/submitters wonder If I have given up on my others SYOC's, I haven't. I just get a bunch other ideas for characters that aren't in the story, and I have to get them out of my head.

For instance, I am close to finishing the very first SYOC I started last year, and I have two or three chapters left, and then I have _McKinley Radio_, the sequel. Anyways getting to the point of this story.

I was planning on doing another Future Family SYOC, but due to me always changing my ships (except for Finchel and Brittana) I realized, I don't have the same ships as everyone else. Then again, it's _Glee_ so who does really? Then it dawned on me. I wanted an original SYOC with at least ten alumni as teachers or coaches, and I am still thinking on that, so it will be revealed later on, as to who is what. (I do however have Finn & Puck as the football coaches. Rory as the ND Director, and Cooper Anderson as the Principal.)

Now that I do have that out of the way, let get to basics shall we?

-xxx-

Devon

Dear Freshman, and returning students.

The first day of school is approaching all of us shortly, and I would like to take the time to let everyone know, as what it expected this year at McKinley High School. Now, I know, not every student will read this, and the parents might, but that isn't the point to this letter.

The point to this letter is I would like to see every student fit in. No matter it being a part of a club, or sports team. My mission for the school this year, is for every student to join at least two things this year, and see less bullying, as I hope to see this work, so on the very first day of school, in the court yard, and through out the school, we will be having a club and sports fair. Every student should check out at least two things. At the end of the sports season, another sports fair will be held. However, I would like to point out, if sports aren't your teenagers thing, then gym is required.

Slushies. Throughout the years that my brother attended McKinley High, this was a big bullying issue, and since I have taken over, Slushies, have been banned, and anyone seen with one, will be dealt with, in what I see fit. I assure you, nothing harmless. Of course, there is many more, as to what can be considered bullying, but it is a fight to end it.

* * *

I stop reading after that. What school school principal enforces this? I mean, how can one school really stop bullying? If the school has cameras, a bully will make sure to hide from the cameras. Everyone beats up the freshman when they get the chance. I'm seventeen. A senior, and I know that. I take the letter, and crumple it up. I had read enough. My foster parents wouldn't even know the difference. I'm on the edge of being an adult, so they could care less, they would mostly care about what the two younger twins would do. I doubted they would even wonder if I had applied for Ohio State University over the summer, as I had. At the moment, I haven't decided on what I want to major in, since I know colleges let you have that option.

I get off my bed, in which, I had been sitting on reading a very run down copy of _The Hobbit_, in which, I needed to buy a new copy of, but was to lazy to do so, and turn on YouTube for some old school eighties music, and begin to break dance. If we had to look up clubs, teams, or whatever, I would have to show what I had, and dance, was one thing I had.

* * *

Please : keep the characters realistic. the app is on my profile.


	2. Cast List

**It Takes a Team – Cast List**

It has taken me some time to figure out who I wanted to use, and who I didn't. Personally, I liked them all, so when it comes to decisions, it is very hard to choose from. Especially, when a lot of submitters place theater into their applications. Also, a lot of submitters placed a lot of the same classes, which was good. I liked that. However, they won't be in all of the same classes, nor will all of the students or Gleeks encounter at all the same time. Some will meet in class, some in theater productions, others at the auditions, and no one is the same.

So as I was watching _Major Crimes_, which is the show, that inspired me to create someone like one of the main characters, Rusty, and anyone who knows of the show, will be able to pick up where Devon (though it was LinneaGB who really came up with his name) came from, I had to wrack my brain, and simulate ideas that could work for Devon, that weren't exactly like Rusty, though, he is portrayed by Graham Patrick Martin, on the show, and in this SYOC.

If anyone who is reading along, and I didn't write back to you saying that you had a big part in the story, I do hope that it's alright, that I still acknowledge your character, you thought and created characters, and I would like to use them, even if it is a small part. At anytime, for any of the ones that I have notified, if you see something you would like to change, or you want to fix, etc, don't be afraid to point it out in PM or review.

Without further a due, the cast list of _It Takes a Team._

-xxx-

Girls

**Anna Mikayla Marston** - 15 / Freshman / Kacie Lynch (LinneaGB)

**Charlie Wilson** – 17 / Senior / (Cloudcity'sBookworm)

**Bryanna Lynn Goldsmith** - 16 (almost 17) / Junior /Sasha Pieterse (AlphaWriter1)

**Cassandra James** – 15 / Freshman (MarchingbandGLEEK XD)

**Vanessa Regina Robinson** – 16 / Junior / Hailee Steinfeld (MaeLikesSarcasm) (**borderline between major and minor, until later. Same as their other sibling, Charlotte Raina Robinson**)

**Eloise Amanda** – 17 / Junior / Leighton Meester (IloveheartlandX)

Boys

**Devin Zackariah Martin** – 17 / Senior / Graham Patrick Martin (my OC)

**Niklas Anderson** - 16 / Sophomore / Kåre Hedebrant (LinneaGB)

**Lucas Vincent Robinson** – 16 / Junior / Nathan Kress (MaeLikesSarcasm)

**Benjamin Tyler Martin** – 15 / Sophomore / Jake T. Austin (Blondie45)

**Skylar James Hendrix** – 17 / Junior / Shane Harper (inlovewithdarrenxcriss6)

**Evan Lee** – 15 / Sophomore / Sungha Jung (sparrhawk )


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Honestly, I'm not all satisfied with this intro chapter, but in one way or another, all of the major cast will interact with each other before the first day of school, which, will be chapters one and two. I didn't get everyone in on the first chapter, as that is the way I write, so if you don't see your character, I assure you, they will be in here.

Also, I would like to mention, if anyone is fans of Carole and Burt, Linneagb, has a story titled _Barole A to Z_ worth checking out.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Skylar

I read the school letter again. Sure, I had it all memorized. I knew the freshman would hang around the Cheerios, hoping that they would stand a chance to date the star quarterback, whoever that would be this year. The requirement, in which, would be an epic fail was to try out for something. I scan the corridors for the clubs or teams that would seem interesting. I see members at the soccer table recruiting. I make a mental note to try-out, even if that doesn't get me anywhere.

"Join the book club?" I hear a female student ask nicely, as she hands me a flier. I smile. Lucky her. Smiling, as though, she will be winning Homecoming Queen, as she gets a text from probably her boyfriend.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," I tell her, as I take the flier, and carry on to my locker. I hadn't taken much thought to it, but I guess I had taken on my first assignment of Principle Anderson.

Once to my locker, I test to see if I can open my locker combination. I knew I could, but I didn't really hang around anyone, so I would waste my time doing that. A short time later, a boy about six feet – give or take, a very bad gelled attempt at spiking his blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. He's wearing a gray _dude! looks like someone steamrolled Harry Potter_ t-shirt, and ripped jeans.

"First day?" I ask curiously, and then turn back to my locker.

"Yeah, something like that," he answers me, and then shuts his locker, and throws his backpack over his shoulder, and places his headphones on his head, and walks away. I then, as well, shut my locker, and go back to being the same quiet way I was before, and go back to thinking about how I could tell Brody, my best friend, and student at Dalton Academy, that I had fallen for him.

-ITAT-

Charlie

"You dropped this," I hear a males voice come from behind me. I turn around to see what he was talking about. The boy, whoever he is, has blue eyes, and stands about six feet even. I had seen him somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where.

"How does one drop the One Ring exactly?" he asks me curiously, as our eyes meet.

"I never had the One Ring," I state, even though I did. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't trying to make a move on me, especially, since I already had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, you do. Well at least, it fell off your backpack," he tells me. Then I figured out what it had meant. I look through the hallway, and see my younger brother, Ronnie scouting out the athlete tables, and a couple of freshman girls already flirting with him.

"The name is Emmett, and don't worry, I wasn't trying to hit on you, I play for the other team," he tells me, as he hands me back my button-pin, and then walks away, so he could get to class in time. Then it dawned on me, as to where I had seen him. Last year, he was one of the boys who had been bullied because he was gay, and I still felt bad for him.

Then, I saw it. Theater club auditions in the auditorium right after school today, and it was brought on by the drama club.

"So did you find anything interesting today?" I hear Jack Harper, my best friend, since I was a freshman ask, as I take my seat beside him, at the chemistry table.

"Yeah, theater club," I tell him, as I sit my once white now turned Gandalf backpack down beside my chair.

"Why theater club when it's theater class after hours?" Jack asks wondering, as our teacher, Mr. Drake walks in. He looked young. I wasn't expecting that.

"Got anything else?" I ask challenging my best friend, as another student walked in. He must have been new to the class, because, I didn't see him last year. He is of Asian decent. He has a head of thick raven hair, and a fringe that almost covers his left eye. He has dark brown eyes, fair skin and is a little towards the scrawny side, and looks rather lanky.

"Have a clue as to who that is?" I ask Jack quickly, as I assumed that he would, being as he was running for class president again this year.

"Evan Lee, you're in my class, I know that you're a sophomore, so next time, I expect you to be on time," Mr. Drake warns the boy, as he takes his seat in the back of the room.

"Yes, sir," he announces back, looking, as though he was ready for class to be over with.

-ITAT-

Anna

Freshman year. I'm scared. I mean, who wouldn't be after hearing about being shoved in lockers? I pass fliers about joining Quiz Bowl, yearbook, and other clubs looking for members. As I walk towards the science wing, I see a couple of cheerios head to the bathroom, I wasn't sure as to what, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Then a boy with blonde hair, and wearing headphones, passes me as though he were in a hurry. Damn! This school was confusing, and a top that, I needed to figure out which classroom was the one I needed.

I turn around, and slam smack-back into a boy that is blonde with really tousled hair. Really, really blue eyes. He wasn't the same boy that had the headphones, but he was definitely something worth keep my eye on, provided, he wasn't taken already.

"Ummm. Excuse me. Hi," I call out, hoping that he wouldn't think I was being rude, or something else.

"Hi," he answers back, and looks me in the eyes, as he adjusts his backpack.

"I was looking for the Biology class," I tell him, hoping that he would give me an answer, as to where I needed to be, and I wouldn't make myself look like an idiot. Then he looked behind me.

"Rightthere," he says all together, and then points to the classroom behind me. I didn't know what language he had spoken, but I had made a mental note to find out more about him.

"Thanks," I tell him, as I turn around, and head into the classroom. Yep. This year was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Intro's Part 2

Thank you everyone, who has left positive reviews. It means a lot to me. I will try my best to fit everyone who wasn't mentioned in chapter 1, into this chapter. If they don't make it into this chapter, they will make it into auditions, which, will be the next two chapters. So not to be confused with Anna and Annie, the one that Ellie is talking to, is Annie, a minor character, not LinneaGB's character.

Also, if anyone gets the _LOST_ references that Devon makes in this chapter, I will give you a _LOSTIE _shout out.

Since, I have Finn Fans, I do have a story called _A Year Later_ that I'm writing if anyone wants to check that out. It's about his half-brother (I know he doesn't really have one, but come on, it's FFN) that comes to attend McKinley a year after his death. I like to see what others think of it.

* * *

-ITAT-

Luca 

"I can't believe Mr. Evans is making us read _Lord of the Flies," _I complain, as we are dismissed from class. I had never read it, and well, I wasn't planning on it. I would Spark Notes it.

"You are a Lord of the Flies, so it shouldn't bother you any," I hear my two minute younger sister, Vanessa, as she comes up behind our group of friends. Then the blonde boy, who had that stupid steamrolled hoodie, walk by, and her eyes followed.

"Why don't you ask him for help? He looks like he would be familiar with the book," she asks, as she places her textbook in her locker, and then shuts her locker again.

"I would, but, I don't ask freshman for help," I announce, as I grab my football jersey out of my locker, and put it on over my t-shirt.

"I highly doubt he's freshman. He wouldn't be in your class if he was," she tells me, as Charlotte, my other sister, walks up behind me.

"Why don't you go find out if, you want him to help me," I tell Vanessa. Don't get me wrong. I liked my younger sister, but since high school, our social statuses changed, and I became closer to Charlotte.

"Maybe, I will," she Vanessa tells me, but I know she's lying. She had other students she could flirt with.

"Fine. Whatever. All I know is that I'm going to pass, so I can stay on the team. Puckerman will flip if I get kicked off the team," I tell my other sister, and Darak Novak, as the bell rings, and I shut my locker, and my history book out of my locker.

* * *

-ITAT-

Ben

I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about Drew Joseph Marx. Some days, he would drive me nuts. Other days, I wanted to punch him in the face. Earlier today, it had been both.

"What class do you have next?" I ask, as I shut my locker, and see a girl in a wheelchair wheel by. I feel bad for her, and then turn my attention back to Drew.

"Pre-Calculus," he tells me, as we both watch the girl in the wheelchair.

"So have you decided on what clubs you want to go for?" he asks me, as we walk together in the hallway, and pass all kind of fliers. Theater club. Yearbook. Photography.

"I'm still deciding. Glee club sounds interesting, then there is yearbook, and the school newspaper," I tell Drew, as we enter the math wing, and the two classrooms separating us. I step inside, and take my seat in the middle section of the classroom. A couple of minutes later a few more students walk in. No one I recognize.

Then the bell rings, and class begins. Immediately, I start to take notes, so I can study for the test, I was sure that would come tomorrow. First day of school, and I already know that there will be a test coming up.

"Hey Bennie," I hear Emmett Walters announce call out at the end of class.

"Oh hey Emmett," I great back, as I start to place my math book in my backpack, then decide to keep it out, since I would be placing it in my locker anyways.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to study tonight," he tells me, as he looks into my eyes for a moment. Then breaks, and looks at the wall behind me. I look at him obviously bought from American Eagle hoodie.

"Yeah, that would be fine," I tell him. _Drew would be busy with who knows what _I think to myself.

"So three thirty?" he asks, as he adjusts his backpack, as a couple of the Cheerio's walk by.

"Sounds great," I tell him, as the bell rings, and, I ignore the idea of going to my locker, and walk to photography class instead.

* * *

-ITAT-

Niklas

I enter the photography room, and take a seat at the empty back row table. A couple of seconds later, a few more students walk in. One was that girl, I had seen earlier. The girl that was looking for the science room.

"Alright, all you later comers, I am Mr. Anderson, and yes, before you ask, the principal is my brother, so before we get started, yes, I know that this is photography, but why don't we do intro's?" our teacher suggests. "Anyone want to start first?" he asks, looking around the room.

No one raised their hand, so he picks a boy at the front table.

"I thought this was supposed to be photography, not a shrink," the boy argues.

"It's both. Photography is an art, a hobby, a creative state of mind," Mr. Anderson debates. Then I guess the boy gave us, and told us his name was Gabriel, but preferred the name Gabe, and that he was a Varsity football player. The table continued left. Finally it came to another boy. A blonde spiked haired boy wearing headphones around his neck, and had a hoodie on.

"I'm Devon Marten, I like macaroni and cheese, and I shoot with a Minolta SRT 101 35mm SLR film camera, in which, I bought at a yard sale for seventy dollars," he tells us, and then it moves onto the boy that was next to him. I think I had a class with him earlier.

"I'm Ben Martin, I go by Benny, and I'm taking AP classes," the short brown hair boy tells the class. After that, it went to another girl, than it started on the back table where I was. It was then that I was in the same row as she was.

"I'm Anna, and I like taking pictures of odd things, and I have eight other siblings" she tells the class, and then looks at me quickly. A couple more people. I'm next.

"Well I'm Niklas, I'm Swedish, and a host student," I tell the class.

"So what was the point to the introductions? What does that have to do with photography?" Gabe asks, as though, he would rather be doing something else.

"I was getting to that. Now everyone look to your left, and raise your hand if you knew that person before this," Mr. Anderson tells us, as though, he had wanted us to do this all along. I look around, and see that no one had raised their hands.

"Good. Just what I wanted to see. Now for the next two weeks, you and the person on your left, will be models for each other. That means, Gabe, you're going to be with Nikolas, and Anna," Mr. Anderson tells us. Then the bell rings, announcing the end of class.

-ITAT-

* * *

Devon

Lunch time. _Finally_. I get to my locker, and place my books in. I didn't really know anyone, and I had a photography partner, in which, I really didn't want. I place my film camera in as well, and shut my locker again.

Instead of going to the cafe, I instead, head to the courtyard, where it looked like it was a popular spot at lunch time. Girls, and boys, who were trying out for the cheer leading squad show off their cheers. Finally I see it. A table, in which states that they wanted people to **TRY OUT FOR THE DANCE TEAM**, being as what I was before I was adopted, I had to try out.

"Trying out?" asks a slender girl, who had brown hair, in which went a little below her shoulders and green eyes.

"Yeah," I tell her, as I look into her eyes for a brief moment, and then look away.

"Alright Freckles, I need my own music, in which, I have on this iPod," I tell her sarcastically, as I place the iPod on the table, and set it up to play the eighties break dancing track.

"Alright, show me what you've got," she tells me, and then I start in.

I wasn't really paying any attention, but it seemed that I had somewhat of an audience, but I kept going. I could break dance like tomorrow.

"Alright, hold up, you let the Cheerios see those moves, and you'd be on their team by tomorrow at lunch time. By the way, where did you learn to dance like that?" she wonders. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"_Kickin' It Old School_," I tell her as the first movie comes to mind.

"The name is Tally by the way, not Freckles," she tells me, as I write my name down on the list.

"You got it, Freckles," I smile, and walk away, knowing, even though, she didn't want to say it, I was on the dance team, and probably doomed.

"Watch it Rusty," I hear a girl announce, as the lyrics to Kyle Gallner's lyrics of _Wasted_ from the _Losers Take All _soundtrack, in which, is the only track you can find on YouTube plays on my iPod.

"Whoa Oceanic Six, I didn't see you there. I was minding my own business," I tell her. Then I had to ask.

"Why the name Rusty?" I ask, as I reset the song, so it can play again.

"Why the name Oceanic Six?" she asks, as a boy came up to her. He was wearing a Varsity Letterman Jacket. Then it dawned on me who she was. Of course, I had heard stories about the popular girls. Especially, Bryanna Lynn Goldsmith. This would be a day that would go down in history. Especially, since, as of twenty seconds ago, I may have formed a crush on her.

Instead of heading to class, I finish that last few minutes of lunch, and head to the auditorium. I needed to get my frustration out, and in an empty stage would be the best spot to start. I enter the auditorium, and immediately head to the stage. I turn my iPod to _Across the Universe_ and begin to sing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music,_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be _

Then the bell rings, announcing that lunch was over, and the reality of culinary class had begun.

* * *

-ITAT-

Eloise 

I wheel myself to world history, when I see someone wearing a Team Four Divergent hoodie, and a California flag backpack from Jansport. She also, looked like Katy Perry in the music video for _a Part of Me_, which made me wonder if it was her natural look, or a wannabe look. I didn't let her know I was questioning it.

"Hi. Melanie?" I ask, wonderingly, even though I didn't know her name.

"Oh hi. My name is Anna, but people call me Annie, like the play," she tells me, as she shows that she has fliers of the theater club musical, which, would be revealed today at three o'clock.

"Sorry, Annie, I'm Ellie," I tell her, as I weakly smile.

"What class do you have next?" Annie asks me, as decides to stop posting the fliers, and stops at her locker, and takes her book out, in which, I was assuming that she was reading for class.

"Art," she reveals, as she places the book in her backpack.

"That's my next class," I tell her, and then I look at my watch, realizing that I have a minute to get to world history before the bell rings.

"Well, I'll see you around," I tell her, as I continue to wheel in the direction of world history class, and I think about, maybe trying for the theater club, which wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

-ITAT-

Evan

"Oh look it's Asian John Lennon," I hear one of the cheerios announce, and the laughter that follows. I hated when they called me that, but what could I do about it. I doubted if I told Coach Bree, she wouldn't do anything about it.

"Wow, you at least know one great musician," I state back, and guessing that I was now late for band.

"Come on girls, we can't be late, we don't want detention," the pretty cheerleader tells her girls, and then I hear some more laughing. I had no idea who they were, but I shrug it off, and head to band class. When I step inside the band room, I see **THE BEATLES** written on the whiteboard.

"I assume that you're Mister Lee. You're late, I don't appreciate late students," the instructor tells me.

"Yes, sir, but I got caught up with," I begin to explain.

"I don't care what you're excuse is, now sit down in the back row, in the empty seat beside, Macyn," he tells me pointing out the band geek who was in back of the room wearing a t-shirt of the Doors.

"Hi," she whispers to me, and then smiles, and turns back the whiteboard.

"Alright, we'll be starting with _Strawberry Fields Forever_," our instructor tells us, as he opens his book up, and the rest of the class does as well. I liked this Macyn girl, but somehow, I had doubted I would be in a relationship with her.

We practice until the end of class.

"Okay Bandies, until tomorrow, class dismissed," our instructor tells us, as the bell rings, and everyone packs up and goes there separate ways.

"Lee," I hear Macyn call out, as I enter the doorway. I stop and wait.

"It's Evan, actually," I tell her my correct name, and smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie, a movie or something tonight? It's musical night at my house, and I think we could get some band practice in afterwords?" she looks me in the eyes, as she waits for my answer. I stand there waiting a moment.

-ITAT-

* * *

Cassandra James 

I was very emotional today. Then again, why wouldn't I be? I have to keep this secret to myself. Another cut. Then I head to the auditorium. It was free period. Unless the theater geeks use the auditorium, it's open. I open the door, and peek in. No one. I step inside, and walk up the empty stage, and just sit there.

Then I begin to sing, Demi's version of _How to Love. _

_Cut the music up, little louder, yeah_

_See I had a lot of crooks try to steal my heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now I'm in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had my love_

_How to love _

"That was good," I hear an Irish accent announce, cutting me off before I could finish the song. I was okay with that, I guess. I mean, he was a teacher after all. I was hoping he wouldn't realize that I was just about ready to cry while singing it.

"Thanks," I tell him, and weakly smile. I wasn't going to let my emotions show. Not now.

"You're very welcome. Are you by chance, planning on joining glee club, or the theater club musical? You can do both, you know?" he wonders, as he sits down in one of the open seats in the front of the stage.

"Are a part of the theater club? I take drama, but that isn't until the second to last period," I ask, as though, I had thought about this. I liked music, and wanted to make friends.

"No. I direct the New Directions. Mr. Hummell-Anderson, is the one who directs the theater, and manages the theater club," he tells me. "I'm Mr. Flannagan," he tells me, as he gets up from sitting in the chair that he was sitting in.

"Mr. Flannagan, is it possible, I could do both?" I ask wonderingly, as I look at the AV booth, in back of the auditorium.

"You can do both, that wouldn't be a problem," he tells me, and then smiles.

I can the emotions, wanting to reveal themselves, but it was a chance to make a friends.

"Then Mr. Flannagan, I will be there," I tell him happily.

"Is there anywhere you need to be?" he asks me, as though, he had just realized that I was supposed to be in class.

"No. I'm in free period, so I'm headed to the library," I tell him, as I walk down the side steps of the stage, and grab my backpack, and head to the library, as I had just said.

* * *

Okay, the next two chapters will be auditions. ***YAAAAAAAY*** and I have the first assignment. I'm not a big fan of The Beatles, but I'm a Lennon fan (if that makes sense), anyways, getting to the point (and Calisurfingboy2 if you read this, I didn't really steal the idea, I gave myself it last night). The first assignment will be _**Across the**_** Universe**, it's a musical-drama that is entirely based off the Beatles music. If you haven't seen the movie, it's up on YouTube. You might need a box of tissues, if you choose to watch it.

I own none of the lyrics in this chapter, they belong to their original owners.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Lunch Time, and Scouting Fliers_

First, and foremost, thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed. Especially, sparrhawk, who has given advice about the characters, so in this chapter, I hope to follow it. If I have any submitters in this story, that I had for my Next Generation, I have realized that I have abandoned that story for too long, and I will hopefully get back to it soon. If not, I will remove that story, and start from scratch. Anyways, with further a due, _the newest chapter_.

Not everyone will be in this chapter.

I apologize for any errors in this chapter

-xxx-

[Charlene Wilson]

I walk the hallways, and post the theater club's flier for the play. Sure, I had wanted a different play, but since we do two musicals a year, that could be the next one. Who knew. I was too busy looking at the flier, when I slammed into someone. He stood about six foot even (or so I was guessing), and had sandy blonde hair, which was brushed to the other side of his face. I study him for a moment to see if I had recognized him from any of my classes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," I tell him, as I look down at my hands, and then notice that my fliers for the theater club had fallen everywhere around us. How did that happen, and I not notice?

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Devon," he tells me, as he leans down, and helps me pick the fliers up, and reads it out loud.

"Little Shop of Horror auditions today in the auditorium," he reads it, as though, this was something new to him. Then he looks back at me, and then the rest of the students that are walking by to get to their lockers.

"It's what the theater club is putting on this year, I'm auditioning for Audrey, which is one of the main characters. I totally think you'd be a perfect Seymour," I tell him, though, I had no clue if he would be interested or not. I was guessing probably not.

"You ever going to tell me your name?" he asks me curiously, as he attempts to spike his hair up, and then looks me into my blue-green eyes. Then I consider telling him my name.

"It's Charlene, but my close friends call me Charlie Wilson," I announce finally, as the bell rings, and students finish their gossip, and I hear grumbling from students all around me, revealing that they didn't really feel interested in attending class.

"Like the movie and book?" he asks, as he adjusts his Puma messenger bag, which had also featured a hand drawn Pokémon ball on it. I wasn't sure if he had drawn it, but it was good artistry for whoever had done it.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer him, not really sure what he had meant by that.

"Well I have to head to Español class, or face detention, and I'm sure I don't want that," he tells me, as he takes off, and heads towards the Foreign classes wing, and I watch as those Superman Chuck Taylor Converse walkaway.

As the last bell of the last class announced that everyone should be in class, I take my seat in the art room, and place my backpack down, when I hear the familiar voice of Mackayla Edwards. She was one of those Cheerio's that you knew every homecoming would win homecoming Queen, and then go out and get drunk, but I wasn't about to say that. Instead, I wonder to myself how it is that she got in this class.

"I saw you talking with that blond kid, Rusty, I think his name is," she announces coldly. She knew his name wasn't Rusty. I mean, who names their kid Rusty anyways?

"It's not Rusty, and well, I was inviting him to auditions today. Besides, I already have a boyfriend," I tell her as I was saved by Mr. Landson walking in. However what he said next would be the biggest interest of the day.

"Alright artists, as of today, we're doing something different. Something school has never seen or done before. We are teaming up with the Electronic Arts, and Audio Visual classes to do a Jim Hensen's Creature Shop Challenge," he announces happily. Honestly, I thought it was actually cool. I doubted Mackayla thought so.

"How are we doing this?" I ask curiously, as I raise my hand, and he picks me.

"Very interesting question," Mr. Landson answers, as he takes a dry erase marker, and gets ready to write something on the whiteboard.

"The AV and EA classes already have their teams named, and they are ready to be drawn in this hat, each team will be a set of six, two art students, two EA students, and two AV students. Once you draw your piece of paper come up here and write it down the whiteboard," he announces proudly, as though maybe some of his students would have wanted to do this.

"Is there a reason as to why we are doing this?" Zach Morris asks in a voice almost as curious as I was.

"There is in fact. Next month is Breast Cancer Awareness Month, and we're going to be raising money for Ohio Cancer Fund. Alright now, that's settled for now, let's draw names," he announces, and then starts to go around the tables, until he finally gets to me. Team Epoch. I go up and write my name on the board.

"What kind of a name is Epoch?" I hear Mackayla ask. Great this was going to be an interesting challenge. Luckily, I was saved by the bell, and headed towards my locker.

-xxx-

[Devin]

I head to the empty courtyard, since it wasn't yet lunch, and I wanted to get some studying for my drivers permit done. I kept thinking about the play that Charlie had mentioned. I hadn't even heard of it, but if I was really considering it, I could always Google it, and see what would come up. Then suddenly, I push aside the idea, and take my permit book out, as well as my iPod, and look up _Louder_. I always found Rachel Berry to be one of my Broadway idols, and I adored her music, of course, being the fact, that her husband, Finn Hudson, was one of the football coaches at this school, I wasn't about to admit that.

That would be like me admitting that I lived on the streets, and was underage, well, how should I say this? I wasn't a prostitute, but well, I wasn't a stripper either. There. You have it. As far as the state is concerned, none of that happened. They only know about my living on the streets for four years, and suddenly, I was in an agency, and since they wanted me out of the system as soon as possible, they signed me over to a cop, and his wife. That's the story of my life.

I take a deep breath, and return back to reality. I look at my watch, and see that I have five more minutes until the courtyard will be overran with hungry teenagers, who would be glad to be free from a classroom for more than six minutes.

I give up studying, and decide to Google _Little Shop of Horrors_, and see what I was in for. I doubted she would let me get out of auditions anyways. Through my ear buds, I hear the bell ring. I turn off my music, and get up to head into the school, and run smack dab into a football player.

"Walk much?" he asks grudgingly, as he looks me in the eyes. He looked familiar. Maybe, I had class with him. I wasn't sure, but he lets me go, and continues onto whatever he was doing before hand. Then I watched, as I saw him meet up with a cheerleader I had class with. Honestly, the cheerleader was hot, I admit it, but she was obviously dating Football Player, and I wasn't about to find out anything, so I continue to head inside. I knew exactly where I was going. I was headed to the auditorium, it was my comfort zone, even if I had that feeling that, that was where they were holding auditions for _Little Shop. _I would save studying for later.

"It's Rusty," I hear my annoying adoptive freshman sister announce vaingloriously. I didn't have my lunch card, so I wouldn't be able to give it to her, so she could barrow it. I wondered what she wanted this time. Then I wondered why she wasn't hanging out with the _Digimon_ freaks, since she was one the that was into that.

"What do you want A?" I ask, as I take a deep breath. "I was about to do some studying for my permit test," I add, as though, it were important, in which, it sort of was.

"You would never guess, who is working here, as the theater director!" she announces, as she was happy enough to know something before I did.

"Why would I care about that?" I ask, now getting annoyed. Clearly, I wasn't going to study at this point. _Oh well. Who needs to drive when your adopted father is a cop_? Since, I know she's going to tell me anyways, I give up, and meet her green eyes.

"Who?" I ask, making it sounded, as though I had cared.

"Rachel Berry," she tells me, and then smile, as though, it were a joke, but she saw that I didn't believe it. Honestly, it was because, I was taking it in.

"Rachel Berry, as in my idol, Rachel Berry?" I finally ask, as I look at the auditorium double doors, and then back my sister.

"No. Rachel Berry, the one that cross dresses as Justin Timberlake," she tells me sarcastically, and rolls her eyes. "Of course, I'm talking about her," she adds, as a couple of students, who were done with their lunch walk by us.

"Well, lover boy, I'll see later tonight, I have soccer practice today after school," she adds, and walks away to find the rest of her friends. Yesterday, I was worried about having a crush on a girl I called Oceanic Six. Today, I was worried about how I would react meeting my idol, Rachel Berry in person.

-ITAT-

[Nik]

I walk the hallway to my locker, as see all kind of fliers. One that really struck me was the flier for the school play auditions. It seemed interesting, whatever it was.

I was supposed to meet Anna for lunch, so we could take some photos for class. I open my locker, and see the photos that I had of my family. I miss them so much, especially, my younger sister, Emmie, who has down syndrome. Sure, I Skype whenever I can, and she is the one that mostly wants to talk. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I close my locker again, and place my class books that I would need in my backpack. Then I walk the hallways a little bit longer, and notice a flier for Glee Club. I think to myself, that would be fun. It sounded fun anyways.

"Are you signing up for Glee club?" I hear a girl ask me, as I guessed she didn't want to be the only girl signing up. I also knew I hadn't seen her in any of my classes. She is in a wheelchair. She has pale skin. She also had some noticeable scars. I kind of felt bad for her.

"J-," I start, and then stop, as I notice that my Swedish side is revealing itself. "Yeah," I finally say in English, and then smile, as I tuck my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"I'm Nik," I tell her, as I scan other fliers, and make a mental note to audition for the school play, since it was still fresh on my brain.

"Ellie," she tells me cheerfully, and pushes some of her hair back, so it wouldn't bug her as much. At that point, the hallways were slowly getting filled up by students who had already had their lunch. I would have to find Anna, so we could get some photography done.

-ITAT-

[Vanessa]

Okay, I admit it, I wasn't so happy about the idea that my brother, was all about being BFF's with the Cheerio's this year. He's only doing it, so he can be next in line to date Brynn. Everyone knows it. He just hasn't accepted that fact, that she's already dating someone. His best friend.

Since, I'm not on talking terms with my siblings today, I decide to head inside to the auditorium, to help set up, if there was anything to set up since today after school is auditions for the school play, and I was planning on auditioning. I approached the doors, and see a boy sitting down by the doors studying something. I was guessing monologue.

"Hi, going to auditions?" I ask kindly, as I approached the double doors, and wanted to get in, so I could see what I was in store for this afternoon after school.

"Auditions, aren't until after school today," he points out the obvious, and then turns back to whatever he is reading.

"What are you reading?" I ask him, being curious, as I try to read the cover to see if it was anything interesting.

"Drivers manual," he tells me sounding annoyed, and then lifts up the book to show me proof, in case, I hadn't believed him.

"Need help studying?" I ask, as I go to sit on the floor with him. I doubted he would. I just wanted something to do to kill time for the rest of lunch, and he seemed interesting in his own interesting way.

"Not really. I have read the book plenty of times, and my test is tomorrow," he tells me, as I could hear that he was listening to _Little Shop of Horrors_ through his ear buds.

"I live with a cop. I doubt I will miss anything," he adds, then turns back to his book. Then an idea popped in my head. Something, that would give us, the lead spots in the play.

"Lets be late for class," I suggest, as I look at my cell phone for the time. Three minutes until the end of lunch.

"I prefer not to skip," he tells me, as he closes his permit book back in his backpack, and stands up.

"Everyone says that, but they always want to," I tell him. Of course, I had, but we won't go there with the history of that one.

"We have two minutes, and I have a test," he tells me. I knew he didn't. No class gives out a test on the first day of school. The second day, maybe.

"Nice try, but since we both know that we want to be a part of this play, we can be a couple of minutes late, and with all the potheads in this school, a couple of minutes won't kill anything," I tell him, as I enter the auditorium. I see that he is with me.

-ITAT-

[Brynn]

I could totally kick most of these underclassman skateboarder boys assess, and I bet most of them were already having wet dreams in there head about me. I liked skateboarding, but I wasn't about to show them what I had, and turn back to my awesome boyfriend, Zander.

"We should totally go see that new action packed movie tonight. I'll pay," Zander tells me, as he gives me a kiss, and our group totally makes fun of us.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend tonight, or something?" I ask, though, I already knew the answer to that.

"I can skip. Besides, it's only about college, or something like that," he tells me, as he wraps his Letterman Jacket around my shoulders.

"_Awww_." Lucas jokes, and kisses the air, as we all get up from the bleachers, and head inside for our next classes.

"Look at all of the newbie losers trying out for different things," Lucas mentions, as we walk to our lockers in the couple of minutes that we have left.

"They do realize that Puckerman picked his roster before school began," Zander chimes in, and we all laugh at what he says. It was true though. There were only two coaches in the entire school that by September already has their rosters picked out. Noah Puckerman, and Coach Bree.

"Alright, I have Psychology, and then," I begin to state. Then I saw one the cops daughters, Ashlyn walk by. She was beautiful, and damn, she would be a good nomination for Homecoming Court. I would make a mental note of that. Then I turn back to my group.

"Have you turned in your Homecoming application yet?" Lucas asks. He was only a junior, as I was, so I wouldn't be able to be Queen, because, that's a Senior thing, but I could be Miss. Junior, which would be fine by me.

"Yeah, I turned the application already. I filled it out in study hall this morning," I tell him sarcastically. He knew it.

"Alright, groupies, I expect to see you guys at tonight's football game," Zander announces. Then we separate. It was then, that I had realized, that we had been walking in an empty hallway, and that I was late for class.

Shit. There goes my chance at Miss Junior, unless, only one tardy doesn't count. Then as I pass the auditorium, I see Rusty, or whatever his name was, and Vanessa walk out together, and I could only think of them doing one thing. This would be interesting.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaay. Finally done with everything before auditions. I only have one main character left to have a POV of.  
Next chapter will be auditions, which, will be a time jump (sort of.) I'm hoping to make the chapter, the longest one.  
Also, am I the only one who is excited to see Skylar Astin in next weeks episode, which is Nationals?  
Feedback, would be awesome, so I can hopefully get this story going a better direction, and thank you Linneagb for the cover to this story.


End file.
